Vengan al Akabeko
by Randa1
Summary: Vengan al Akabeko, la mejor posada de todo Tokyo, su estadia sera algo.. de otro mundo, inolvidable


Vengan al Akabeko

Por Randa

Y sigo con la serie de historias de terror, suspenso o que se yo con los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin

A ver... ya tengo a Sanozuke y a Kensin ... ahora le Toca a Yutaro, con Tae y  Sae de invitadas especiales

El Proximo le toca a Megumi...

creo

a ver que les parece?

Esta historia se me ocurrio mientras leia un libro sobre la historia de las posadas japonesas, como se desarrollaron a través de los años.. como atendian a los viajeros .. desde que jovenes señoritas de pie en las puertas de las posadas les invitaban a descansar y una buena comida, hasta los modernos hoteles que existen hoy en Japon....

Un trecho muy largo........

En fin .. que les guste

Era de madrugada en Tokyo, las calles estaban oscuras, solo alumbradas por la debil luz de las farolas, el silencio era casi absoluto de no ser por la voz que cantaba invitando a los cansados viajeros:

- Vengan al Akabeko, los mejores cuartos y la mejor comida..., camas muy suaves

Una vez mas Yutaro Tsukayama se encontraba de vuelta en Japon.

Y que mejor que visitar a sus mejores amigos y presentar sus respetos en el dojo Kamiya, y ahí se  dirigio no mas puso el pie fuera del tren a pesar de ser ya muy tarde

Solo que ....

Sus amigos del dojo Kamiya estaban de vacaciones en Kyoto

Vaya problema...., que haria en Tokyo a las tantas de la madrugada .. solo?

O tal vez no 

Recordo de repente el delicioso caldo de carne del Akabeko y tambien recordo que en una de las cartas que le enviaban le comentaron que la hermana de Tae , Sae, se mudo de Kyoto y juntas hicieron remodelaciones al Akabeko

Este ahora era no solo un restauran, tambien era una posada

Se dirigio presuroso, si no podia ver a los del dojo, por lo menos veria a  las hermanas y de paso ... saludaria a la novia de Yahiko .. , despues lo alcanzaria en Kyoto y lo molestaria con eso

Frente a la posada, una chica decia:

- Vengan al Akabeko, los mejores cuartos y la mejor comida.., camas muy suaves...

A pesar de ser muy tarde habia gente despierta, cosas que extraño a Yutaro, al entrar una joven de Kimono rojo adornado con flores amarillas y un Obi del mismo color, salio a recibirlo:

- Sea bienvenido señor al  Akabeko 

El portero corrio presuroso a hacerse cargo de mi maleta

Y desde el interior de la casa aparecen las dos hermanas que lo reciben con sonrisas y expresiones de alegria

- Por favor, sirvete entrar – le invita Tae-, tu habitacion te espera y esta es tu casa

Le sonrio y la sigo hasta la habitacion, mas no se pudo conversar ya que no mas al llegar y ver que estuviese bien instalado, Tae se disculpo diciendo que tenia que atender algo en la cocina

Momentos despues aparece una muchacha con un te y algunos bocadillos por si Yutaro tenia algo de hambre, le dice que solo esta cansado y que quisiera dormir

La chica solo hace una reverencia y se retira

Yutaro no tarda en quedarse dormido

Poco despues es despertado por gritos de mujeres que corren despavoridas pidiendo auxilio

El sonido venia de los pasillos por lo que tomo su espada de Bambu y salio a afrontar lo que fuera

Silencio nada mas ...

El pasillo estaba completamente vacion no habia nadie, volteo para dirigirse a su habitacion cuando se topo de subito con Sae

- En que momento llego ahí? – se preguntaba, en ningun momento la sintio acercarse

- Necesitas algo – pregunto amablemente-, tu cuarto no es de tu satisfaccion?

- Oh, no  , al contrario, es muy comodo – se apresuro a responder-, solo que crei oir gritos en el pasillo y sali a ver

- Gritos? – pregunto Tae-, que extraño.., yo no escuche nada

- Los gritos se dirigian en esa direccion – dijo Yutaro señalando el pasillo frente a el

- Vamos a investigar – dijo Tae, y juntos iniciaron el camino

Durante su caminata Yutaro bota que en las otras habitaciones no habian huespedes, no pregunto por delicadeza.., tal vez el negocio no iba bien

Cosa aun mas extraña, la posada era una de las mas comoda que habia visto y el servicio era de primera

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y no encontraron nada inusual, el pasillo conducia hasta la cocina donde Sae preparaba unas verduras para elaborar el caldo de carne del dia siguiente

- al parecer no hay nada inusual – le dijo Tae a Yutaro-, tal vez solo fue un sueño el que tuvo

- Si, tal vez – respondio Yutaro

- Te apeteceria un poco de te?, eso quizas te tranquilice y puedas dormirte rapidamente

- Si, te, es lo mejor, gracias

- No hay problema, en un segundo estara en tu habitacion

- Oh,  no quisiera molestarlas, podria tomarlo aquí con ustedes, y así de paso me entero de las nuevas noticias, hace mas de un año que no  tengo noticias de los del dojo.. como estan Kenshin y Kaoru.. y su hijo Kenji? .. y donde esta Tsubame, me gustaria saludarla

- Oh, los del dojo hace tiempo que no los vemos – respondio Sae

- Y en cuanto a Tsubame – continuo Tae-, .. fue muy extraño, una noche solo se marcho.. y o hemos vuelto a saber de ella

Pero podemos asegurar que era una chica honrada – añadio Sae-, no faltaba nada de valor ...

Yutaro penso en lo que sentiria suamigo Yahiko, que habra ocacionado que la chica se fuera así de repente?

- Como sea – continuo Sae-, estamos muy preocupados por ella y aunque hemos escrito a Kenshin y los demas .., no hemos recibido respuesta

En esos momentos el joven comenzo a sentir sueño y se dispuso a retirarse

- que pasen buenas noches – dijo-, y gracias por todo

- N, al contrario,  es un gusto servir a un huesped – contesto Tae

- A proposito – dijo Sae -, que quisiera desayunar mañana?

- Hace tiempo que muero por probar una verdadera sopa Miso, en alemania.. pues yo no se cocinar y me fue imposible encontrar algun lado donde la preparasen

- Mañana le sera servida

- Arigatou – dijo Yutaro, despues hizo una reverencia y se dirigio a su habitacion

Yutaro durmio tranquilamente, aunque de vez en cuando lo asltaban pesadillas donde el huia de las llamas, corria por la posada huyendo del fuego, todo era un caos y vio como Tsubame corria por el pasillo gritando y pidiendo ayuda para luego caer desmayada y ser salvada por un desconocido que salto con ella por una ventana escapando así de las llamas

Intento llegar a las cocinas o a las habitaciones del personal, pero le fue imposible, estas ardian y a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de Tae y Sae

Desperto de golpe sobresaltado, no podia dormir mas.., la pesadilla fue tan vivida.., se vistio y salio a tomar el fresco

Era de madrugada y ya comenzaba a despuntar el sol cuando entro al mercado

Tenia apetito y no podia esperar a volver, así que fue a un pequeño restauran en el merado y ordeno un desayuno

Tras el dos hombres comentaban acerca de la calidad de la comoda y comenzaron a nombrar los restaurantes que conocian

Yutaro no era del tipo que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, pero aguzo el oido al escuchar mencionar el restauran Akabeko, el hombre decia que ahi preparaban el mejor caldo de carne de la Ciudadano

- cierto – concordo su amigo-, lastima , fue una verdadera tragedia lo que ocurrio.., extraño su caldo de carne, nunca volvere a probar uno parecido

- si – dijo su amigo-, es una lastima que nadie pudiera hacerse cargo de el y cerrara.., tambien era una de las mejores posadas

- de que hablan . pregunto Yutaro entrometiendose en la conversacion- la posada esta abierta al publico, yo mismo pase la noche anterior ahí mismo.., me atendieron como siempre als señoritas Tae y Sae

los hombres vierona Yutaro como si de un bicho raro se tratase, con una expresion de asombro y miedo reflejados en sus rostros, hasta que uno de ellos movio la cabeza negando, su vista estaba clavada en el piso, para luego mirara a su compañero con pena y decirle:

- Pobres mujeres – decia con verdadera tristeza -, aun siguen penando ... cuando encontraran el descanso eterno? 

- Que dice? – pregunto Yutaro confundido-, estan en un error

- No estamos en ningun error chico, todos saben que la posada Akabeko esta embrujada

- No digan tonterias – dijo Yutaro retirandose molesto y pensando-, por eso era que la posada estaba vacia.., con gente como esta di9ciendo esas barbaridades.., alejaban a los huespedes

Y llegando a la posada tuvo frente a si una vision que le helo la sangre

La posada estaba destruida, no solo destruida, estaba hecha cenizas

Pero las cenizas no eran recientes, eran cenizas de hace tiempo

Y aunque pareciese imposible, su sorpresa aumento al ver a una joven pasar y detenerse frenta a la puerta derruida de la posada

Era Tsubame

- Tsubame? – pregunto receloso

- joven Yutaro – exclamo Tsubame, -que  hace por aquí? .. no sabia que vendriamos

- Que paso aqui? – pregunto Yutaro

- Fue una tragedia – dijo apenada- una verdadera tragedia, una noche se desato un incendio.., cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy  tarde y se habia extendido por todo el lugar.., a mi me salvo un huesped.., yo estaba histerica y no sabia de mi.. el huesped me cargo en brazos y se arrojo por una ventana

- y las señoritas Tae y.. Sae?- pregunto Yutaro temiendo la respuesta-, murieron en el incendio .. al parecer se quedaron atrapadas en su habitacion y ..... – se detuvo ya que un acceso de llanto amenazaba con salir, mas luego continuo-, murieron en el incendio junto con otras chicas y algunos del personal

Despues de decir esto ultimo cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar desconsladamente

Yutaro estaba en Shock, no creia que eso estuviese ocurriendole

Entro a la posada, no era la misma que la noche anterior, estaba derruida completamente, quemada ...

Se dirigio a su habitacion y casi se desmaya de la impresión ....

En medio el la habitacion derruida, estaban sus pertenencias debidamente arregladas en su maleta y frente al futton

Una bandeja con el desayuno preparado.., justo como lo habia ordenado la noche anterior

Decidio salir lo mas rapido posible, ese dia se puso en marcha hacia Kyoto, tenia que reunirse con urgencia con el Kenshingumi.

Recogio sus cosas y salio de la posada, la vio por una ultima vez

Espero que encuentren el descanso eterno, sseñorita Tae.., señorita Sae...., arigatou por todo

E inicio la marcha rumbo a Kyoto, a reunirse con los demas

Era de madrugada en Tokyo, las calles estaban oscuras, solo alumbradas por la debil luz de las farolas, el silencio era casi absoluto de no ser por la voz que cantaba invitando a los cansados viajeros:

- Vengan al Akabeko, los mejores cuartos y la mejor comida.., camas muy suaves ....

N/A: Este pequeño cuento va dirigido a todos aquellos que salen de vacaciones en estas fechas.. o en cualquier otra

Recuerden reviews

Chaup

Randa


End file.
